That Night
by TheSeaGirl1234
Summary: Reyna's heartbroken that Jason found someone he loves and it wasn't her. However, when Jason comes to her villa to apologize, he does that-like he has countless times- but he also asks her a very important question, and it leads to chaos. JEYNA! After HoO. Everyone lives! The Greeks and Romans have declare peace, but are still on borderline war. Cover not by me! NOT A ONESHOT
1. The Memory

**So...guys, I found this file on my computer. I have no idea when I wrote it, so it will probably not be very good, but I thought it would be something to fill in until I upload the next chapter of ****_Forbidden. _****So, it's Jeyna. Slight mentions of Jasper, but focused on Jeyna. Without further ado, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Why would Rick Riordan be on ? I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Oh, and remember, quoting from another fanfiction author (CP Nightshade-Eyes of Asteria) flames only burn bridges!**

* * *

**Jason thought he could make it all up to Reyna with a simple 'sorry'.** He was the first boy she ever trusted, the first one she would rely on to be there for her. Then he went missing for eight months, came back, had a girlfriend, and acted like he didn't remember anything about her. About them. They had had something, and it was gone. Piper and the Greeks was the reason Jason hardly ever spoke to her, Dakota, and Bobby anymore. She had figured that when Gaea was back to rest, (and if they survived, which they did, an achievement for the demigods), he would talk to the three more often, but they talked LESS. Now that the Greeks and Romans were getting along, even going between the two camps, Jason was planning a future in New Rome-as he had before, with Reyna-with Piper instead.

The girl was a daughter of Aphrodite, beautiful, but unlike most demigods who are descended from Aphrodite, she didn't care about her appearance. Of course the beautiful, careless, and selfless girl is going to get the heroic, brave, and handsome son of Jupiter. As soon as Jason has realized what he did to Reyna, he continued to try and apologize to her, but Reyna still hasn't accepted the apology. It was just too painful for Reyna to even think of Jason, and whenever she did, her usual poker face would show hints of her emotion, which rarely ever happens. No one said anything, mainly because they didn't notice, but even those who did, like Gwen, said nothing.

Reyna was sitting on her bed thinking about the situation whenever Jason came in. He knocked, and then slipped in. When Reyna saw him, anger mixed with hurt overtook her emotions. He came and sat down beside of her, saying nothing. Reyna was the one who spoke first.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

Her voice sounded like ice, and Jason looked away. His face had turned a bright shade of red. Reyna wanted him out. She didn't know why he thought it was okay for him to be here, it surely wasn't. Any day now, the Greeks could declare war again, even if Gaea was put to rest, and that worried her greatly. She was stressed, and now that he was here, she was stressed, angry, and sad. Not a good time for him to come AT ALL. She fiddled with her praetor robes while she waited for Jason to speak. When he finally did, it was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Reyna. I just need to ask you something. I remember most of my life now, but there's some things I still can't remember. What happened the night before I went missing?"

He had to chose the most painful night of all.

Reyna felt tears. She looked at the ceiling, which was proven to help when you're about to cry by stopping you from doing so. She sighed, then responded, "It started at Jupiter's temple."

* * *

Reyna waited at Jupiter's temple, where Jason had promised to meet her. After the Second Olympian War, Jason wanted to meet her up here for unknown reasons. The sun was about to set, the summer breeze gentle. Reyna was thinking of a thousand reasons why he wanted to meet, when she heard his voice.

"Hey Rey."

She turned around. Jason had his matching purple on, and casual jeans. He had a rugged smile, his near-perfect features looking great in the twilight. He came over to her, and took her hand.

"You look great, Reyna. I wanted to meet up here because, well, I want to take you on a flight. Is that..."

"Okay? Yes. Not your average reason for a meeting though, Grace."

He nodded, then gently took her hand. "I'll be Peter, you be Molly."

She smiled at his reference. She had done more smiling tonight then she had in the past year, which was unusual for Reyna, and the cause was Jason himself. She had begun to have feelings for Jason a while ago, and being alone with him made her heart flutter, especially in a romantic setting such as this, holding her hand. He stopped, to where they were hovering, and turned to her. He adjusted his position to where he had his arms around her waist (more fluttering) and said, still with his smile,

"Put your arms around my neck."

She sighed, trying to make it seem like she didn't want to, but she couldn't hide her smile. "So, why the romantic setting, and the close romantic position?"

Jason still had his handsome smile. "This."

He kissed her. His lips were warm and soft. Reyna could've stayed like that forever if she had the choice. The kiss became more passionate, and he pulled her as close as he could. She and him both were in paradise, and it seemed to good to be real, but it was (thankfully). She didn't know how long it was before they both pulled away (minus breaks for air). The kissing had began when it was sundown, now it was night.

"Well," he said, beaming at her, "let's go back down."

They went back down, until they reached the road in front of the temple. Jason put his arm around Reyna's shoulders, and said, "I'll walk you."

They went back to Reyna's room, Jason kissed her once more, saying he'd see her in the morning, then left. She didn't see him in the morning. Or the morning after that. She didn't see him in the morning for nearly for nearly eight months.

* * *

Jason looked saddened. He kept looking away, even once standing up as Reyna told him the main event of the night before he went missing. She wanted to cry even more after telling the story. That night was the beginning and end of something. Jason finally said, "After that, sorry doesn't cut it."

Reyna nodded, looking at the ground.

He looked at her. "Now I know why you're hurt, and...I can't even express what..."  
Reyna looked up, to say it would be okay, that if he was happy she was, but she noticed he was crying. Reyna felt pity. "Jason..."

"No," he interrupted sternly. "I hurt you Reyna. Worse than I thought."

Reyna replied, "You might've hurt me; but you've got a girl you love who loves you back."

Jason shook his head. "But I hurt another girl...another girl that I meant..to tell-I remember Reyna. I-I meant to tell you that I...that I love you." Reyna tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. They just COULDN'T come. Jason came over. "The next morning I planned to tell you that I love you."

Reyna finally whispered, "Get out."

Jason didn't hesitate, he didn't want to cause trouble, but Reyna noticed him looking back at her. Then he left.

* * *

**Well. There is is. A 'filler' story. Not many people ship Jeyna, but whatever. :D I hope you guys liked it even if you don't ship Jeyna! Sorry if the characters seem OOC, I have to work on writing about the Romans in my opinion, because their personalities are different from mine. So, it's hard to understand them sometimes even if I love them..:/-TheSeaGirl1234**


	2. Feelings and hopes

**NOT A ONESHOT ANYMORE!**

**YAY! It will be sort of like a prologue for a future story...:D. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HoO or PJO Rick Riordan does**

* * *

**Jason couldn't believe he walked away. **He had hurt Reyna so badly, and yet he acts like it was nothing and leaves her.

_No,_ he thought. _I have to turn back._

As he descended away from her villa, he kept thinking about what she told him. He remembered it now. The feeling of her against him, hovering there in the evening sun, her lips on his... Simply thinking about it made him want to turn around even more. She wanted him gone, and he wanted himself there. He sighed.

_What am I going to do? Aphrodite? Venus? Jupiter?_

He stopped walking, and glanced behind him. The villa sat there, containing the very person he wanted to see most. He now knew the grief she felt and hid when he came back with Piper.

_Piper._

What was Piper going to THINK about...about that night?

_She won't think anything Jason. She doesn't know about it.  
_  
She doesn't know about it. He started to walk again, but stopped once more. He couldn't go back to Piper and brush off what Reyna told him. It wouldn't be appropriate nor right.

_It would be easy, though._

He shook his head. The level of 'difficulty' shouldn't keep him from going back inside of Reyna's villa and comforting her (somehow). So, he turned around and headed back to the villa.

When he arrived, he realized it was going to take a lot for him to get in. Reyna was mad, so she definitely wouldn't willingly allow him in, she'd probably locked the door, so he couldn't just walk in. The windows...no, that wouldn't be good because Reyna would hear him and push him BACK out of the window. So his only option was to walk away pretty much.

_No._

He went up to the Roman styled villa and knocked on the door. He sat in silence for a few minutes, until the door opened.

Jason was taken by surprise considering he hadn't expected Reyna to open the door, and he nearly fell on top of her due to his sudden shock.

"Re..."

"Jason," she hissed angrily. "I told you to go away."

He muttered, looking down at the ground, "Then why did you open the door?"

"I hoped that by some chance it would be someone who wasn't you."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked up at her. She had a scowl on her face, and her eyes were red, as if she'd been...

"Rey, were you crying?"

"Don't call me that!" Her voice sounded more high pitched than usual. "And that's none of your business!"

Then she almost slammed the door in his face, but he put his foot in the way. Carefully and gently he pushed the door back open. It was easier than expected, for the teen girl previously holding it had stopped. Instead, she had her face in her hands, crying.

Jason felt his heart shatter. He wanted to cry with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, never letting go. But he couldn't. He wanted to, but couldn't.

It devastated him.

How could he help her if he had no idea on how to? He looked away from Reyna, unable to stand the sight of her like this.

After all of this time, he was realizing. Realizing what it must've felt like to her, seeing him stepping off of that ship after eight months, holding hands with some unknown girl. Fighting alongside that girl. Slowly forgetting Reyna. He had. Yet she managed to hide it, to be braver than himself at some points. Even though she was broken. Now that it was all over, she was breaking even more. Being dropped on the floor and shattering.

He knew all this by simply looking at his former colleague.

He almost wished he didn't. He could be with Piper right now, holding hands and kissing her. Content, at peace...but that would mean leaving a lonely girl. Whom he'd lied to involuntarily. Now was his chance to reverse that.

He wrapped his arms around Reyna, pulling her close to him. She didn't object, or try to escape. She just wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest as he whispered comforting words to her.

As he did, he felt his eyes becoming wet and droplets falling into Reyna's dark hair.

Reyna pulled away suddenly, looking at Jason angrily, tears slipping out of her eyes. She looked as if she was about to yell at him, to shout at him to go away and never come back, until she saw his tears. She furrowed her eyebrows, the frowned slightly.

"Jason.."

He didn't say anything in response. What was there to say? I'm sorry? That was meaningless now. They were just two crying teenagers, crying over something that only Aphrodite could fix.

_Or you Jason. You could fix it. Make it better. _

Jason knew that was the goal originally, to reverse what had gone wrong. Now, though, he didn't know how. He didn't even know his own feelings anymore. The memory Reyna retold him made him consider possibilities he hadn't since the day he went missing.

Possibilities with her.

So, if he did have feelings for her, HOW could he reverse those? How could he reverse the feelings they both had for each other?

_You can't. Only Aphrodite can, Jason._

He was confused. What was there...he needed options...

Jason was driven out of his thoughts when Reyna took his hand and led him over to a couch. She sat down, letting go of his hand, and he did the same.

"Rey, I don't know what to do.."

Jason was still crying.

"Jason, there's nothing you can do. What has happened is what has happened."

Reyna looked and sounded different. She seemed more, open, more comforting. Her tone was comforting too, but sounded as if she was hiding things she wasn't sure she wanted to reveal. She looked less like a queen, and more like a teen. **(A/N Hey, that sort of rhymed! Anyways...) **Looking at her now, it made him never want to leave.

He could. He could hold her in his arms, he could never let go.

"I know you're mad, Rey-" he muttered.

She interrupted. "I'm more saddened, now."

He looked up, into her obsidian eyes. "I'm glad. I can't afford for you to be mad in a time like this."

She simply nodded in response, averting her eyes from his. They sat in the gloomy atmosphere in silence, until Jason finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

The way he said it, they way he meant it separated this apology from every other. Reyna looked back at him, cocking her head to the left slightly, but saying nothing.

He gently took Reyna's hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, Rey. For everything, whether I did it on purpose or not."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. Okay."

"That's.."

"..all? Yes. That's all that's needed Jason."

He nodded. "I see."

Then he leaned back and closed his eyes. The last images he saw before he drifted into the land of Hypnos were Reyna.

* * *

**This chapter. It's so...so...O.o My Jeyna shipper heart accepts and rejects this chapter. It's so...vivid..so...O.o I can't believe I actually wrote this. I hope you guys like it :D -TheSeaGirl1234**


	3. Important information- AN Chapter

**Okay update.**

I know you guys who've read this story like Jeyna (as do I), and would love for me to post another chapter as soon as possible. I wish I could, but unfortunately, many things are delaying and will delay chapters.

-One, I would like to focus on **_Forbidden. _****Especially considering I'm planning on writing two more books for the little fanfiction trilogy.**

-Two, school resumes soon. VERY SOON.

-Three, I (sobs) need to let go of Jeyna. I mean, by now I know Jasper is canon and that's not changing. *sigh* You aren't supposed to let go of ships, but sometimes it's necessary. Especially since I have the feeling Reyna will die in Blood of Olympus. NOOOOO I WILL GO DOWN WITH SHIP. I'm torn with this reason..

-Four, I have some other personal matters.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience. :'( I might put it on hiatus for a while. Dunno though...

-TheSeaGirl1234 who has neglected this story and hasn't been in the mood to write..and feels terrible about it. 


End file.
